random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
TVTropes - Story Arc Forum Fight
Story Arc Forum Fight is a series of Play-by-Post Games on the Geometry Dash wiki forums. It takes place across Universe-666, where a group of heroes defend the universe from evil. Pretty standard until you throw in the insanely powerful villains that the heroes have to face, at which point it becomes... more standard than before. The Series itself is currently at Chapter 9, and is currently in the phase where Multiversal Destruction via [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DoomsdayDevice a giant bloody machine] is the main threat. 'The Tropes' *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AGodAmI A God Am I:] Alpha, Incareon, Necrozma, Erebus, The Phantom Dragon, Malacoda, THORIUM... all believe that they are gods of some sort - In the case of THORIUM, it believes itself to be a creator, which are Gods above Gods. ** Averted in the case of TimewornKaiju and Sweg Dragon, who, canonically, are actually creators, and not pretending to be so. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AllAccordingToPlan All According to Plan:]' '''Alpha's betrayal was "all part of the plan". ** '''Alpha654:' Actually, you're forgetting something. ** 404 found: What do you mean? ** Alpha654 tears open a dark void between him and the heroes. ** 404 found: Wha... What are you doing!? ** Alpha654: All part of the plan. I've been setting this whole thing up so that I could destroy you right now. * [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AnimatedActors Animated Actors:] Implied with the existence of the Director. * Big Bad: Ares, in the first season. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BreakingTheFourthWall Breaking the Fourth Wall:] **TimewornKaiju tends to do this a lot. **Chrono does so by mentioning that they are reading a book, known as "Story Arc Forum Fight's Storyline", which shows what happened so far in Story Arc Forum Fight. ***On the same topic of Oinite's character.. ****Oinite calls the team of players in Story Arc Forum Fight, "The Story Arc". ****This dialogue: *****'Oinite:' One thing for sure, he's recruiting all of the villains we encountered. *****'Beta, Scientedfic:' How do you know? *****'Oinite:' Uhm... I, uhh.. Break the.. Fourth Wall alot? **When MM joined SAFF, after Beta tells him about the "Story Arc", MM breaks the fourth wall by "looking at the camera". **It's implied that Scientedfic is aware of the fourth wall, but chooses not to interact with it. **Sparky is able to break the fourth wall to transfer knowledge among other things between knowledge. And of course, just plain old breaking it. There are still more fourth wall abilities. **It is likely that the properties of MLG Formula allow characters to break the 4th wall. **Okay, okay, we get it. Everyone must have at least broken the fourth wall once. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CharacterAlignment Character Alignment:] **The Creators (and Anti-Creators, although mostly limited to "Chaotic Evil") all have different alignments. For instance, Denizen is a True Neutral, Elodian is a Lawful Good, and Brine is a Chaotic Evil. ***However, it's not just the creators. **'Lawful Good: '''Scientedfic and Sparky. Though they tend to switch between this and Neutral Good, and Sparky follows 404's orders, who is probably less inclined towards this than Sparky is. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ChromosomeCasting '''Chromosome Casting:'] At the very least, in terms of the players. Characters within the game vary in gender. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DoomsdayDevice Doomsday Device:]' ' **'The Community.' Launches every single attack ever used. Yes, even the Universal Annihilation ones. **'The Cataclysm Machine.' Can destroy the entire multiverse. No, it is not called The Cataclysmic Machine. ***''Cataclysm, cataclysmic, whatever! Same thing, right? -Oinite'' *'Flaw Exploitation:' Scientedfic employs this often to defeat his enemies, assuming he knows what the weakness is. *'Insistent Terminology:' Subverted, played with, averted, played straight, and zig-zagged all at the same time.The player controlling Sparky is called Type: Sparky on Wikia, although they go by "Sparky" in SAFF and it's what everyone calls them. This can also lead to hilarious situations when somebody makes a typo or other things. **Examples: Sparkly, Spacky, Spaky, T:S etc *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MyGodWhatHaveIDone My God, What Have I Done?:] Oinite destroying a universe, and feeling guilty about it: **'Beta:' Considering that Hellven has been destroyed, not anymore. Anyways, I heard what happened. This universe has been destroyed. And Oinite did it? **'Oinite:' sigh Yes. I did do it. I'm really sorry. I tried to kill Alpha once and for all, but.. I failed. As always. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MultiversalConqueror Multiversal Conqueror:] Brine and most of the Anti-creators belong to the Destructor type, whilst the delusional robot G-1000 belongs to the Ruler type. G-1000 can't conquer the multiverse, he's just a robot, so in his case, it's downplayed. *'One-Hit-Point Wonder:' **Downplayed with Scientedfic. He DOES have 1 HP, but the fact that he has ridiculous buffs to his defense, regeneration, and hit conversions means that he's essentially invulnerable. **Downplayed with Sparky. He has 452HP and no natural defense/regeneration (the least of any SAFF entity), so he relies on tactics to survive. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SatanicArchetype Satanic Archetype:] Multiple: **First off, there is Satan himself, implied to be the same Satan from Cuphead. **Next on the list, there is Alpha, a traitorous animation. **There's Fantasy, an illusion that desperately wants to be real. **The entire list of Anti-Creators counts for this trope. **And finally, there is TimewornKaiju, the rebellious creator. This guy is the closest there is to a Satan in the series. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/StandardSciFiFleet Standard Sci-Fi Fleet:] The Imperial Fleet appears under the control of 404. **[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AwesomeButImpractical Awesome, but Impractical:] The Super Star Destroyers of the Imperial Fleet are not much use other than in large space battles. *'Technical Pacifist': Downplayed with Scientedfic. He has to fight, but he'll prefer not to kill, instead leaving the end to conclusion. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ThereIsNoKillLikeOverkill There Is No Kill Like Overkill:] **Sparky has a laser gun with functions that range from plain ol' harmful lasers to ones that knock things into next week to ones that instantly kill whatever they hit. **Injustice-Sparky has a drone-spawning laser cannon that's three times his size. **Every single Superweapon in the Imperial Fleet. **The preferred tactic of 404 found, Sparky, and TimewornKaiju. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheOldGods The Old Gods:] The Creators. The entire lot of them are above the God-like entities of each universe. **[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TopGod Top God:] Denizen, to The Creators. The Anti-Creators aren't having it. ***If you believe the theory that SAFF is just a giant show, then the Director basically becomes this to everyone. ****If you subscribe to the theory that SAFF is just a forum game, then the users are the top gods instead, above the Director, unless Scientedfic is the Director. Category:Story Arc Forum Fight